1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to embroidery hoops used to stretch and support material to be embroidered. In particular, a device for stabilizing and stretching stiff or semi-rigid articles such as cloth, leather, or vinyl bound articles is disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frames for supporting fabric while being embroidered are known in the art. Generally rectangular frames, which are mainly suited for fabric and canvas pieces, are known to support the material to be embroidered by including two piece frames that mate to define an area wherein the fabric can remain taut. In this way, the fabric material can be also easily and manually moved underneath a reciprocating needle. As seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,638, by Hanley, a lower frame and upper frame are mated by studs through opposing apertures, and through which canvas is placed to allow the threads of the material to remain aligned longitudinally and laterally. U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,960, by Intenso, teaches a similar device used in the process of embroidering fabric which has a generally rectangular appearance and includes a magnet means to secure the two sections together to ensure that the material is held tightly, whereby a taut and flat surface is provided.
Embroidery frames and clamps are also known to be configured in alternative shapes and include structures to enable the workpiece to attach to automatic embroidery machines. The automation of the embroidering machine has allowed the fabric workpieces to be supported by a variety of clamps and frames that also include attachment means for mounting on the machines. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,208, by Nishida et al., three circular frame members are adapted to secure a cloth and are mounted on the traveller of the embroidery machine by a clamping means. The orientation of the cloth has to be adjusted without the removal of the cloth from the frame. More recently, mounting brackets have been developed to be more supportive to hold larger or heavier frame members, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,006 by Goto.
In contrast to the above mentioned frames and others that are suited to hold and support material of the fabric or canvas type, there is a need for a device that supports substantially thick and semi-rigid objects, such as books or portfolios. Different hoops, or supporting bands or surfaces for embroidered workpieces, accommodate a variety of frames for supporting different types of workpieces to hold the material taut. This is necessary because not all hoop supports are suited to accommodate certain workpieces. To accommodate tubular-shaped fabric, U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,429, by Gulotta, teaches a hoop support attachment for a computerized embroidery sewing machine that improves the sewing quality of tubular goods, such as shirt or jacket sleeves. Thus, material that is of different size and shape can not always be accommodated by typical hoop supports for embroidery machines.
The present invention is structurally designed to support generally flat, semi-rigid items that have a substantial thickness, and which have a folded top surface to be embroidered and stitched to a harder underlying surface, such as book or portfolio cover, or a heavy paper or cardboard folder. Many cloth, leather, or vinyl bound articles are constructed to be too stiff for a conventional hooping method. These items are highly valued as personal items when embroidered. This device stabilizes and stretches stiff, or semi-rigid articles in the embroidery machine work area while the stitching is applied. The article is not creased, marked, or damaged in any way, yet it is stabilized to allow accurate embroidery.